The present disclosure generally relates to analog night vision devices. Analog night vision devices, including monoculars and binoculars, can provide monochrome night vision in low light environments, such as by using an image intensifier with a green phosphor or white phosphor screen to increase the intensity of ambient light. It may be difficult for a user to distinguish objects perceived through an analog night vision device in monochrome, and digital color processing electronics is generally not useful with analog night vision devices.